transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Leviathan
Six Lasers - Pequod Oceanside Town Arrrr! The Pequod oceanside town of Gottlieb is easily the most alien place in the system. Although not large, Gottlieb also serves as the planet's capital. A large, vaguely pyramid shaped city full of technological wonders floats fifteen metres above Pequod's mercury seas. The city heavily relies on fishing for the exotic alien life forms that live in the planet-spanning oceans, as well as the tourism that all Six Lasers planets benefit from. Massive hunting ships, both naval and hover in origin, coexist next to water theme parks. While the mercury-based seas aren't safe for most people to swim in, the water parks are good, clean, wholesome fun for the whole family. As the only planet in the system with any non-entertainment based industry, Pequod is something of a black sheep of the family. Longshoreman, sailors, pirates, and fishers all live here. Local legend even tells of an elusive water monster known as a Klud, supposedly the last of its race. The reward for the monster's destruction, as issued by the local Pequod government, is listed as 10,000 Drax. One of the smaller islands in the glistening mercury sea around Gottlieb has been roped off with bouys, boats gathered around outside the bouy line. Most of them carry spectators, and one of the larger and more ornate ones is meant for the referee and the medical oversight committee. XF-35B Astral Lightning lazes about in the mercury sea around the island in question, bobbing on the gentle waves, her propeller extended from her cone but not actively in use at the moment. The Pequod mercury is sort of cold, really, and the skies are grey, but the important thing right now is that there is going to be duel of the Triple-Changers that looks to be rather interesting. She turns her propeller on low and tries to edge closer to the action, between some of boats crowded around the scene. Broadside waits on the island for his opponent, palm-tree-sized harpoon in one hand in keeping with Pequod's ancient traditions. His visor shrewdly scans the horizon for the great beast with which he will do battle this day! Across the reaches of the mercury seas comes a dark blot in the sky. It grows larger by the moment until it becomes clear that it is an intruding SR-71 Blackbird, a jet long decommisioned by a species that exists countless light years away. The jets purpose here could only be one thing; combat. It transforms in mid-air, releasing a spray of grease from its smoke belching turbines as it falls to the tiny island below. Snapdragon, now in his robot mode, stands defiant to his opposition, and carries with him no particularly impressive weapons besides his mitts. A harpoon lay on the beach, perhaps meant for the Horrorcons use, but he doesn't seem to give it much regard. "Hrn. You again. So how is this to play out, then? I did not read the rules." Snapdragon says the last word with a bit of vitriol, as if it were antithetical to his whole being. From the mainland, a hoversled launches out to the tiny island where Broadside and Snapdragon begin to square off. It is an enormous slab of metal, suspended in the air by anti-gravity cushions, and atop it is a creature of truly disturbing proportions. Pale green and voluminous, consisting of an enormous sagging face with two bug-eyed eye-stalks and writhing tentacles. Its skin is far from smooth as there is a plethora of dark green warty protrusions all over the place. Its giant, saggy mouth holds a giant space-cigar. "Well, well -- TRANSFORMERS! Your kind is much more plentiful in the galaxy now and in my circus. No mattah! As a Six Lasers Represenative, I, Mr. Big Top, am here to ensure you twose follow th' rules and regulations of dis match. You two tin buckets unn'erstan' this is a gladitorial match, wherein no firearms are allowed, yes?" "We're fighting," replies Broadside simply, eyeing his smaller but meaner opponent catuiously, "until one of us wins. No guns. Hand to hand and blade to blade." Snapdragon gives this Mr. Big Top a curt nod, then levels his predatory gaze on his opponent. "Fang to fang as well. All the better to eat you with, my dear." He hisses wickedly. "Nuts to your fangs," Broadside says defiantly. "Tsk tsk. I think my fangs and your nuts will be meeting regardless of your sentiment, Autobot." Snapdragon retorts. "Youse sound distoibin'," Mr. Big Top's eyes blink at Snapdragon in a most unpleasant fashion. "The winnah of dis match will go on to fight in round two of y'brackit. And, potentially, may receive a lucrative contract wit' my Cosmic Carnival for performin' poiposes." A pale green tentacle slithers inward, its tip tapping at a few unseen buttons on the hoversled. Mr. Big Top's great, near-gelatinous bulk retreats further away from the island. "I shall flip a coin to detoimin' who goes foist. Autobot, you determine heads (one) or tails (two)." Broadside tests the sharpness of his harpoon's head with the edge of one finger. *shing!* "I'll take heads." "Heads ittiz!" Mr. Big Top grates. From under his bulk, he pulls out a shiny coin curled around his tentacle. With a flick, the coin is tossed in the air..! GAME: Ramjet rolls a (2)-sided die: ROLL: Ramjet rolled a 2 The coin lands! "TAYLES," Mr. Big-Top calls out. "The Decepticon takes initiative! BEGIN!" If only Snapdragon did not have a faceplate, the spectators might see the malicious grin crossing his face. Sufficing to say, it is happening- he is grinning. You see he was roused from his endless slumber to participate in the Olympics. He hadn't even signed himself up; it was a decision made by Decepticon leadership. He was to compete and actually -do- something for them for a change, perhaps even bring a medal home to the Empire! Or he would fail, and nobody would really notice. For now though, he had the first attack. Time to test the waters. Snapdragon moves forward with lazy reluctance upon hearing that he is to have initiative in this brawl. He does not bound, nor lunge, but rather, he simply advances towards Broadside and then tosses a slow and relatively unwieldy fist at the Autobot triplechanger to test his defensive abilities. Combat: Snapdragon misses Broadside with his The Laziest Punch (Punch) attack! Broadside catches the fist against his open palm and steps forward firmly, driving the fist with which he grips his harpoon towards Snapdragon's semi-conical head. He's too close to use the point of the harpoon, but maybe he can open up some space if the Decepticon is staggered. Combat: Broadside sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Broadside strikes Snapdragon with his Heavy Jab (Punch) attack! "Oh!" Mr. Big Top shouts aloud. "Snapdragon goes in with a slow fist, but telegraphs it so openly dat Broadside catches it! An' wotta big knuckle sandwich Broadside delivahs back!" Snapdragon seems off balance for some reason, perhaps due to a lack of sleep. Or perhaps because he is simply used to fighting, and now has grown weary of it. Or perhaps he is more dangerous than he even lets on. His hand is caught and the Autobot manipulates his weight in such a way as to deliver a wicked retort. Yet the Horrorcon has prepared for such an outcome. As if on cue Snapdragon face armor fragments and he transforms immediately into his Tyrannosaur mode. He moves with a shocking level of speed and zeal, his hideous fangs now aiming to tear a hunk off of Broadsides chest! With a spray of oil and a clattering of gears, Snapdragon contorts and reforms into his intimidating Tyrannosaur mode. Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Snapdragon uses up a charge on his Radar Helmet booster pack! Combat: Filthy Tyrannosaur misses Broadside with his Rend attack! Broadside lunges away from Snapdragon, twisting his massive body in just enough time for the monster's crushing jaws to snap shut on nothing but air. Broadside circles to the right, raising his harpoon in both hands, takes a half-step back, and then drives it forward, stepping in with a mighty thrust for Snapdragon's gleaming metal flank. "It's not going to be over that fast, Snapdragon!" Swindle makes air quotes while he's talking on the radio, for some reason. Combat: Broadside strikes Filthy Tyrannosaur with his White Whale Holy Grail! attack! Mr. Big Top puffs on his cigar, his eyes winking one after the other as he watches the fight. Soon, his blubbery lips part and a stinky smoke-cloud rises up into the Gottlieb atmosphere. "Snapdragon's reelin'! His only recourse is ta change inta a jet! Er.. notta jet! Some kinda.. creature thing! An' wozzat? Dat removable head of his lights up to help him place dem jaws on Broadside! But Broadside circles to' th' right and dives dat hahpoon inta Snapdragon! Snicka-snack!" Vigil is watching the fight from a safe distance, green optics glowing as he raises a fist and yells. "Come on Broadside! Show the deceptitrash what for!" He yells down to the fight as he watches everything around them. Filthy Tyrannosaur narrows his dinosauric optics on Broadside as the damnable Autobot manages to evade him yet again. The first attack was practically meaningless, but that last one was for real. Being dodged in such a way was irritating, but the counter attack proved more than merely irritating- it hurt. The harpoon slams into his massive and overly obvious side, causing some, but not a huge amount, of damage. Flecks of the Horrorcons greasy armor now stain the islands ground, and the Tyrant Decepticon regains his footing before lunging towards Broadside once more, his fangs bared yet again! Combat: Filthy Tyrannosaur misses Broadside with his OM NOM NOM! (Punch) attack! XF-35B Astral Lightning bobs on the waves, sighing. At least Snapdragon is more effective in real combat than this show. She encourages, shouting, "Snapdragon, pretend that Broadside is full of... energon goodies! Like a pinata! Instead of being a dangerous Autobot Wrecker." Broadside fends Snapdragon off with quick jabs of the harpoon, keeping the Decepticon away from him just long enough to get the harpoon cocked back. He tilts his head in the direction of the boats carrying the other Autobots in recognition of his comrades in arms who have come to see him fight, and this seems to cheer him on and make him move a little faster, dodging the snapping jaws again. "Hnf!" hisses Broadside, swinging the haft of the harpoon towards those gnashing jaws like a staff. Combat: Broadside sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Broadside strikes Filthy Tyrannosaur with his Crack Across the Jaw attack! -2 Briefly, Mr. Big Top is distracted as he talks on his iPhone Space-G. "You tells dat Rorza he bettah race or I'll cancel his contract /an'/ his life, yougottit?" His attention is quickly regained by the battle as the noise of Snapdragon lunging after Broadside catches his unseen 'ears.' "Oh, dey's still fightin'. Hm. Dat Snapdragon's gotta lotta thrashin's dat goes nowheres an' fast! He keeps stickin' his neck out an' all it rewoided him wit' is harpoon haft to da kissah! Bang! Zoom! To th' moon!" Filthy Tyrannosaur bites down hard on...nothing at all. The air was not so tasty as the armor of an Autobot, and Snapdragon was of course resolved to drink deeply of Broadsides delicious flavor before the evenings conclusion. It was beginning to be rather irritating how dangerous his opponent was. Even a smack from something as seemingly harmless as a -harpoon- proves to be strong enough to knock a tooth or two loose, and Snaps begins shaking his head in frustration. He transforms back into his robot mode and launches forward towards the oppositions face with a rather high speed knee crash destined for Broadsides head. Snapdragon shifts into his robotic form. Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Snapdragon misses Broadside with his Knee Thwack! (Kick) attack! -1 Vigil cheers and yells out. "Thats right Broadside! Just continue smashing that overgrown lizardcon straight back to spare parts!" He bellows as he calls out and cheers more when snapdragon misses! XF-35B Astral Lightning sinks beneath the waves, unwilling to watch any longer. Broadside hits the deck, letting Snapdragon pass clear over him! He rolls, snatching up a giant metallic coconut from the grey sands, and as he comes up on one knee, slings the coconut in a powerful sidearm pitch at Snapdragon's back. Combat: Broadside sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Broadside misses Snapdragon with his I've Got A Lovely Bunch Of Coconuts attack! -4 Vigil says, "Snapdragon." "Lemmetellya," Mr. Big Top says to a nearby onlooker, jabbing his immense cigar in the air to make his point. "Dis Broadside kid's got moxie. A lotta moxie. Dis Snapdragon's gotta slow down an' be more careful in pickin' his moment ta retaliate. But, mebbe d'odds are turnin' in his fayvor. Dat big metal co'canut ain't peggin' Snapdragon none! An' dis is a fine time ta remind youse viewers at home ta visit th' Planet Gottlieb! Chief Exportah of Kluds n' Giant Metal Co'canuts!" Cybertronian Jet can be seen soaring over Pequod, heading towards wherever the battle is being held. It has been said that an Autobot triplechanger is beating up a Decepticon triplechanger. This clearly cannot be. Snapdragon passes over Broadside effortlessly, and casts a glance back towards the wrecker as he does so. He sees the coconut being whipped at him just in time to lower his head thus avoiding any unnecessary fruit related calamities, then lands with a rather noticeable thump. "Hrn. This grows bothersome. Now you assault me with vegetation." The Horrorcon groans as he stares back towards his foe. He takes hold of the harpoon he has been ignoring until now and charges rather directly towards Broadside, its fine tip perhaps now able to find home in something besides Decepticon armor. Combat: Snapdragon misses Broadside with his Harpoon Stabbity Stab! (Punch) attack! Vigil see's the cybertronian jet and flies into the air, engines along his legs and wings allow him to do so quite well, flying up to the jet and notices the decepticon sigil and points down to the fight. "Now see!" He says as he flies beside the jet. Cybertronian Jet glares over at the 'ship with wings' next to him (whatever that is), though since he's just a jet right now it maybe isn't all that clear. "Hmph. Snapdragon is clearly either a) on drugs, b) taking a dive so he wins a hojillion quatloos, or c) actually Springer in disguise. Take your pick, Auto-fool!" Broadside deflects the oncoming weapon with a flick of his own harpoon, steps to the left and thrusts! "I've been practicing, as you might've noticed. Maybe there's something to this 'nautical' lifestyle after all." Combat: Broadside strikes Snapdragon with his Shallow Thrust attack! -4 Mr. Big Top chortles before sucking in a bladderful of cigar smoke. "Now dis is more thrillin'! Snapdragon's startin' ta learn, but whatevah momentum he might build up could be in vain! Broadside takes it to 'em wit' th' pointy end of his hahpoon! Dat's right, sonny. Stick n' move! Stick n' move!" Snapdragon takes the harpoon thrust clear into his chest. A spray of oil follows, and the Dragon backpeddles rapidly as his optics blink a bit as if trying to fully process the turn of events. He was unquestionably being beaten, so much so that even he would stop watching it were it on television. Still, he was in no mood to give in anytime soon, so he moves to even the odds just slightly. His body transforms back into his Tyrannosaur mode and he lowers an angry gaze on his opponent. His carbon-steel fanged maw opens and he charges rather haphazardly, but most certainly menacingly, and he aims to remove yet another chunk from the Autobot opposition! With a spray of oil and a clattering of gears, Snapdragon contorts and reforms into his intimidating Tyrannosaur mode. Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Fearless. Vigil chuckles as he is in robot mode. "No, this Decepticon isnt drugged, he is too dumb to take a dive, and isnt springer. It's the real deal, your triple changer is losing to ours. We are better then the decepticons!" He yells as he cheers down at Broadside. "Way to go Broadside! Combat: Filthy Tyrannosaur strikes Broadside with his Savagery attack! Combat: You took 23 damage. Cybertronian Jet sneers, "Nobody is too dumb to take a dive. Except maybe an /Autobot/. Are you trying to say Autobots are too dumb to take a dive? Huh? Huh?! You're disgusting, Autobot. I would have thought you'd have more pride in your faction. You make me _sick_." Excise is now flying in a lazy circle above the battle. He wing waves as Snapdragon shifts to dino-mode and finally scores a hit. Broadside stumbles under the impact of the metal monster hitting him like a freight train... or a robotheropod. The gnashing maw rips away an armor plate, leaving sparking wires beneath Broadside's wrecked shinguard. He tumbles towards the water's edge, grappling with Snapdragon. With a grunt, half of pain and half of effort, Broadside tries to benchpress Snapdragon over his head and hurl him off the cliff and onto the rocks below! Combat: Broadside sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Broadside strikes Filthy Tyrannosaur with his Cast Away! attack! Mr. Big Top blubbers, his big bug-eyes wide open as Snapdragon chows down on Broadside. Then, Broadside chumps Snapdragon into rocks. "My deah sweet Auntie Petunia Top! Slobbanockah! Snapdragon brought down real furious vengeance on th' heavily-favored Broadside, but Broadside just shoved Snapdragon TA ROBUTT HELL!" Ahhh, the taste of succulent Autobot armor. It was something Snapdragon has been desperate to dig into for the entire battle, and something that he has been unable to gain. No longer. Now Snapdragon has a mouthful of Wrecker armor, though before he can gulp it down the damned Bot successfully grapples him and hurls him off the cliff! Unfortunately, not before Snapdragon can roar out in defiance, "I WILL TAKE YOU WITH ME!" His massive jaws attempt to close on Broadsides arms even as he is thrown, perhaps dragging the Autobot down with him as he said. Combat: Filthy Tyrannosaur strikes Broadside with his Rend attack! Combat: You took 11 damage. Grimlock arrives! Though with the brawling and the smashing and whatnot, it's pretty easy to miss. "Hn. Him Snapdragon not that tough." he decides, watching the brawl. "Me Grimlock hope him boat guy win." Broadside tumbles over the edge along with Snapdragon, crashing and banging down onto the ironbound coastline below. He does his best to keep himself on top, and Snapdragon the one impacting the ground more, but it's barely under his control. Combat: Broadside sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Broadside strikes Filthy Tyrannosaur with his Smote his Ruin upon the Mountainside attack! -4 "Oh da foight ain't outta Snapdragon yet!" Mr. Big Top announces. "He's a plucky weirdo! But could it be too little too late for Broadside thuh contendah!?" Cybertronian Jet decides to help Snapdragon out. "Snapdragon!" he calls out. "Stop sucking and start winning!" Having done his part, he need only continue flying in a circle and watch the gold medals from Snapdragon roll in. Wait.. fly in. Rolling is for Autobot scum. Filthy Tyrannosaur falls...and falls and falls and falls. Now it's starting to look cinematic! Two desperate warriors falling to their potential doom in the rocks below, each struggling for supremacy...it was the stuff of legends. Broadside manages to gain enough control to make Snaps take the brunt of the crash, but it isn't enough to push the Horrorcon out of the fight. Not by a longshot. He transforms once again, now leaking far more fluids than even he is used too, and returns to his robot mode. He bobs and weaves in the air, using his thrusters to his advantage while he moves in fast to deliver a quick one-two punch to the hopefully unexpecting Autobot. Snapdragon shifts into his robotic form. Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Snapdragon misses Broadside with his Pow! Right in the kisser! (Punch) attack! Vigil floats back down to beside Grimlock and chuckles. He then raises a fist. "Come on Broadside, FINISH HIM OFF!" He bellows as he watches with glowing green optics Grimlock grunts, and looks down over at Vigil. "HHnn. Boat guy winning?" he asks, turning his attention back out to the brawl. "Me Grimlock guess it be dumb on septi-con part, 'cuz why fight boat guy in water? Huh?" he shrugs, "Not like them septi-cons so smart anyway." "What?!" Excise exclaims as Vigil leaves him to go down to Grimlock. "No, Broadside, don't listen to whoever that mysterious Autobot was! Don't finish him off!" He has a bad feeling that his expert leadership isn't going to help Snapdragon enough in this fight. Broadside falls to the rocky beach below with a resounding crash and a waterspout to mark the impact where he lands in the surf. His broken harpoon lands beside him. Summoning up his strength, he takes up the harpoon and casts it up at Snapdragon! "Get OVER here!" Combat: Broadside sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Broadside misses Snapdragon with his Mission: Broken Arrow attack! -2 "Wit' Snapdragon bein' an unpleasant mess ta look at.." Mr. Big Top puffs on his cigar, "I gots no clues ta why Broadside would want him ta get closah!" "You continue to defy, Autobot! I don't wish this to continue any longer either!" Snapdragon roars. As soon as Broadside looses the harpoon Snaps rockets forward, grabbing the device out of the air and then bringing it straight back to its owner- tip first! He jams the spearhead down towards the Wrecker with all due fury in an effort to take out the cretins optics, and perhaps take Broadside out of the match as well! Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Snapdragon strikes Broadside with his What lovely eyes you have... (Kick) attack! Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Snapdragon's attack has damaged your Firepower! Broadside's visor shatters under the impact, but Broadside is a wrecker, and he still has one good eye! "Nrgh!" he grunts, swinging out a leg in a side kick to try to take Snapdragon off his feet. Combat: Broadside sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Broadside misses Snapdragon with his Snap Kick attack! -4 Mr. Big Top strokes the underside of his blubbery lip with a tentacle. "Hmm. Mebbes Snapdragon can build up some momentums aftah all." Cybertronian Jet continues to circle, laughing as Broadside (and Snapdragon) fails to hit Snapdragon (and Broadside). "Looks like your so-called easy victory isn't going ot be so easy after all, eh Broadside? Maybe you Autobot triplechangers should stay at home where you belong." Snapdragon yanks the bloodied harpoon away and smirks underneath his faceplate. He didn't have time to relish the moment, however, as Broadside seemed to have plans to knock his legs out from under him. Such a move was poorly planned, after all, Snaps could fly! And he does so! Snapdragon gives his thrusters a quick boost, sending him just over the Wreckers leg and pushing him skyward. He doesn't go very high, just high enough so that he is poised just above the now half-blind Autobot...and then he cuts his thrusters, and free falls, feet first. Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Snapdragon misses Broadside with his Falling Fury! (Punch) attack! Grimlock grrhs. "Stop playing with hims! Punch him in the face! IN FACE!" Grimlock shakes a menacing fist at the melee- sadly prevented from interfering himself! Broadside staggers out of the way, falling into the ocean! He disappears beneath the mercury waves for several seconds. Has Snapdragon won? NO! A roaring wave crashes upon the beach as something immense bobs up to the surface. But not a Klud... Broadside has floated himself by transforming! He sits there, bobbing slightly as he recovers his strength just off-shore of the island. Expanding in size by an order of magnitude, Broadside splashes down into the water as an aircraft carrier. Combat: Broadside sets his defense level to Fearless. Cybertronian Jet says, "Snapdragon, quick! Transform to a mode with no face!" Combat: CVN-68 "USS Nimitz" takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Grimlock stares over at Excise- and then looks back at the melee. "HEY BROADSIDE! Draw face on him Snapdragon when him jet, THEN PUNCH IT!" "...or turn into boat. Hnn." "Ha ha ha!" Excise laughs, "You're like the worst leader in the world, Grimlock. Nobody listens to you!" "COME DOWN HERE N' SAY THAT TO ME GRIMLOCK." Mr. Big Top flexes a tentacle. "Snapdragon's feelin' dat second wind long enough ta try somethin' fancy, but it ain't woikin'! And da contendah, Broadside, takes advantages of it! By.. changin' inta a boat! Dis is a poifekt time ta mention anuddah one of our sponsors, Space Tanqueray! Are youse ready ta Space Tanqueray!? Always drink respons'bly! Or whaddevah!" Snapdragon stares down at Broadside with a measure of disdain in his optics. "How quaint. Very well, I will play this game with you. The waiting game." The Horrorcon lazily begins flying up up and away, way up into the sky where Broadside could not possibly retaliate without the use of ranged weapons. There he would stay until either Broadside came up after him, or he felt ready to continue the bout. And so now he waits, hovering some distance above the main island which they had fallen from earlier. Biding his time. Cybertronian Jet is feelin' confident thanks to the truce. Mmmm truce! Good for letting you get out all the smack talk you need to. But not /that/ confident. "Hey how about you transform to jet mode and come up here, huh?! Oh that's right, you're just a lousy doublechanger." Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Snapdragon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "THE WAITING GAME SUCKS! Play Hungry Hungry Hippos instead!" Grimlock hmms- and then as Excise circles around, Grimlock hmms...and takes to the air! At which point he aims to fly right in front of Excise. "Me Grimlock can fly!" "AHHHHH!" Excise screams. He flips a 180, ignites his afterburners, and flies away from Grimlock as fast as he can in a mad panic. CVN-68 "USS Nimitz" beaches himself, transforming back and climbing back onto the shore. He starts picking up seashells and slinging them up at Snapdragon, watching the Decepticon warily with his good eye. Hmm, these giant metal sand dollars fly pretty well. Rising above the battlefield, Broadside assumes his giant robot form. Combat: Broadside sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Broadside misses Snapdragon with his Selling Seashells on the Seashore attack! -4 Grimlock crosses his arms and gives an approving grunt before he heads back down to the beach. "Me Grimlock thought so!" "Dem seashells ain't for wreckin', kid!" Mr. Big Top puffs on his cigar. Broadside's aim is not so good without depth perception. :( Snapdragon stays in the sky, his angry optics simmering as they remain attentive to Broadsides movements. The Autobot hurls a handful of ...seashells...at him, but he just puffs to the side left and right, casually evading each one as it comes. He didn't think they would even necessarily do much damage, but they would perhaps gunk up his engines if they struck the right spot. So he evades, but he does so carefully so as to not expend too much energy. He does what is probably expected of him. He waits. Combat: Snapdragon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Apologies," Broadside calls out to the ornate judges' boat. "I didn't realize." He tosses them back onto the beach and picks up a coconut instead. Combat: Broadside misses Snapdragon with his One As Big As Your Head attack! -4 Snapdragon sighs deeply, letting his energon slowly rebuild in his system all the while. This fight was a bit of a conundrum, and now Snapdragon aimed to bring it to its rightful conclusion. His turbines spool up, now recharged and reenergized by the moments of waking slumber, and he darts back down to meet Broadside in hand to hand combat. Cybertronian Jet slowly circles around once Grimlock heads back to the ground. He's keeping his distance, though. "Pfft, Grimlock's just lucky I obey mighty Lord Galvatron and refrain from fighting during the truce. Else I'd knock that faceplate of his clean off," he mutters. Combat: Snapdragon strikes Broadside with his Uppercut! (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: Snapdragon's attack has damaged your Agility! "Poor kid," Mr. Big Top explains to the viewers at home. "He's a lil' dense. Let's go to th' audience an' see wot dey say." His hoversled slides over to Grimlock. "Hey youse. Whachoo think 'bout dis co'canut offense dat Broadside's got goin'?" Grimlock hnnns, and looks over at Mr. Big Top. "Uuuuuh. Me Grimlock think him Broadsie need use more lasers! Or maybe missles. Or...oooh! Missiles that shoot lasers!" Broadside grimaces as Snapdragon lands a good one, rocking his head. He circles, shuffling his feet in an attempt to get the energy circulating in his limbs again. He's looking a bit dazed as he keeps his guard up and throws a couple quick jabs! Combat: Broadside misses Snapdragon with his One-Two Stick & Move attack! -3 "...Roight," Mr. Big Top puffs on his cigar before returning his attention to the fight. "Snapdragon's got th' right idea. He's drawin' out th' fight, keeping things just slow enough f'Broadside's hypah-keen reflexes ta soften. He's gotta push dis advantage bef'oh it's all ovah." Snapdragon keeps his cool, a feat which is pretty astonishing considering the sheer amount of petrochemicals draining from his body. Even his fist hurts after landing a stinging blow on Broadsides skullplate, but the pain keeps him going, keeps him energized. The quick jabs which Broadside throw at him are smartly done, but none of them find home as the only slightly smaller transformer manages to duck or dodge out of each ones way. He retorts with a jab of his own, quick, and hopefully to the point. Combat: Snapdragon strikes Broadside with his Float like a Butterfly Sting like ME! (Kick) attack! -1 Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: Snapdragon's attack has damaged your Velocity! Grimlock hnnns. "Me Grimlock no like having to fight that Snapdragon guy. Him smelly and taste bad! Almost as bad as him Blot. Blegh." Broadside staggers, block lowering for a moment as he swings more widely, returning Snapdragon's well-placed hits to his dome with a looping punch with a bit of shoulder into it. Combat: Broadside sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Broadside misses Snapdragon with his Right Cross attack! -4 Mr. Big Top tuts, "Wotta big whuff!" Snapdragon continues to be surprisingly deft in his evasive abilities, and continues to bob and weave with the best of them. This was quite the boxing match between two titans, and the Horrorcon had no mind to lose it. This particularly nasty punch from Broadside certainly had the potential to remove his head entirely, but the Decepticon triplechanger proved yet again a bit too careful to allow such a hit to get through his defenses. He ducks down and allows the strike to go over him, then retaliates with a swift kick to the legs. Combat: Snapdragon strikes Broadside with his Kicking and Screaming (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 5 damage. Combat: Snapdragon's attack has damaged your Firepower! Cybertronian Jet has returned to circling where he was when he first heckled Grimlock. He's watching the fight with great interest, as if Snapdragon wins he's going to claim that his great leadership is clearly responsible for it. Broadside, punished for his attempt to take Snapdragon's head, puts his guard back up a moment too late! He stumbles to the side, kicking back out at Snapdragon's shin. Combat: Broadside sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Broadside misses Snapdragon with his Low Kick attack! -4 Grimlock grrhs. "Stop missing him! Close you optics n' then just swing at thing that smell like rotten radium!" A dark flash goes across Snapdragons optics as Broadside fails to reflect his last attack. A certain predatory instinct dormant for the past few minutes now rouses back to the surface. The kick to his shins is deftly evaded as when the kick arrives, Snapdragon simply is not there. He is jumping into the air, and transforming in the process. His transformation is swift, as if accelerated by his bloodlust, and his Tyrannosaur form is once more brought to the battlefield. Now suspended just above Broadside in mid-air and with transformation complete, Snaps' thrusters no longer hold him in the sky, and he plummets, toothy maw first, towards Broadside. "RAAAAAAAAAA!" The Horrorcon cries as he descends on his prey. With a spray of oil and a clattering of gears, Snapdragon contorts and reforms into his intimidating Tyrannosaur mode. Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Filthy Tyrannosaur misses Broadside with his Savagery attack! -2 Broadside rolls aside, grabs the bloodied and broken harpoon from where it is sticking up out of the sand, discarded, and leaps back at Snapdragon, trying to come down atop the monster with as much force as he can muster! "Yaaaaagh!" Combat: Broadside sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Broadside strikes Filthy Tyrannosaur with his From Hell's Heart I Stab at Thee! attack! Cybertronian Jet wing waggles, apparently shocked over something. Surprisingly, this surprise is not that Broadside finally managed to nail Snapdragon with his harpoon. Filthy Tyrannosaur is skewered into place for the moment, but then bucks wildly and leaps back up from his terrible injury, now bleeding extensively from his many, many wounds. The harpoon now lodged firmly in his back is dripping petrochemicals that ought not be dripping, and Snaps yelps in pain when the damage is done. He transforms back into his robot mode and strikes up a more defensive posture, bobbing and weaving as he did before, and throwing a punch just as he did before. Snapdragon shifts into his robotic form. Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Snapdragon strikes Broadside with his Another punch! Heyooo! (Kick) attack! -1 Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: Snapdragon's attack has damaged your Strength! "Wotta gamble! Wotta payoff!" Mr. Big Top raves. "Snapdragon, empowered by his great-built momentum, tries to seize victory but it is snatched away! Broadside has impaled Snapdragon!" Broadside, thrown off by the monster, is back up on his feet just in time to catch a fist to the face. He falls, gets back up and raises his guard, swinging with a right jab and an elbow to follow it! Combat: Broadside sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Broadside strikes Snapdragon with his Combination Attack attack! -3 Snapdragon is panting hard, blood dripping from every inch of his being. It is not just grease or oils that stain his cracked armor now, but his mecha-blood. His optics are darker than ever, and his faceplate has a long gash running down it from that last series of attacks that Broadside delivered so mercilessly just a moment before. His movements are sluggish, but his fists remain balled up and ready to continue on. He hurls another haphazard attack at Broadside hoping to at least score one more strike before the curtain call. Combat: Snapdragon misses Broadside with his Another Jab! (Punch) attack! Broadside blocks the swing, Snapdragon's fist clanging uselessly off of Broadside's massively armored forearm. Grimacing behind his cracked faceguard, one eye gleaming behind his broken visor, Broadside brings his heavy head slamming down towards Snapdragon's own with a Cybertronian curse, in what could be a decisive headbutt! Combat: Broadside misses Snapdragon with his For Hate's Sake I Spit My Last Breath At Thee attack! -4 Mr. Big Top reports, "Snapdragon's clingin' on by mere micrometers, wearin' out th' contendah Broadside! But how much strength is left in dat rapidly dwindlin' chassis?" Snapdragon bounces back in a sudden flurry of activity, falling back a few paces and avoiding the headbutt in the process. His voicemitter crackles, but he says nothing in response to Broadsides cybertronian curse. There were plenty of curses waiting for the Wrecker, but they would have to wait for another day. For now Snapdragon returns to melee range, with a special surprise in store. Instead of being on the receiving end of a headbutt, he now attempts to deliver one himself! Combat: Snapdragon misses Broadside with his Don't Headbutt a Headmaster! (Kick) attack! Broadside fends off Snapdragon with an open right hand, cocking back his left fist behind his head. That fist comes whistling down like a meteor; Broadside is weak, as weak as Snapdragon at this point in their literally knock-down, drag-out brawl, but as long as he can move he can deliver enormous leverage from his seventy-five foot height. Combat: Broadside sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Broadside misses Snapdragon with his Bringing the Hammer Down attack! -4 Snapdragon stares back at Broadside with merciless optics. He wasn't finished with this fight yet. Even at deaths door he would continue to kick and scream, and drag his feet. Speaking of which, he now -moves- his feet when he bolts out of the way of the hammering blow that finds no home on Snapdragons body. The Dragon retorts with flame! That is to say, he draws his GYRO GUN!...but, aren't ranged weapons ILLEGAL?!? Indeed! He uses it as a club, despite the fact that its weapons systems are totally disabled, he attempts to clobber the Wrecker totally with its butt! Combat: Snapdragon misses Broadside with his Gun fight! (Punch) attack! Broadside raises a knee, blocking the swinging butt of Snapdragon's rifle. He continues the step forward, bringing that foot down hard in an attempt to drive Snapdragon into the ground... if he can somehow catch his opponent under the iron boot. Combat: Broadside sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Broadside misses Snapdragon with his Iron Clad attack! -3 Mr. Big Top slithers, "Two titans of th' robot style of combat, dukin' it out. Both desperately clingin' on, not willin' ta surrender. It's anyone's win now!" Snapdragon rolls away from Broadsides crushing foot, barely escaping its destructive powers by only a hairs breadth. The beast vents hard, gasses leaving his every crack and crevice along with a flurry of sparks. His every movement was one tinged by pain and a shower of oil. But ultimately, he was a Horrorcon. He was a Headmaster. He was Snapdragon, and he was -mighty-. With all of his remaining strength his leaps towards his enemy with two open hands, attempting to mount his faceplate and dig his fingers into the optics therein. It didn't matter that one was already damaged. What mattered was that he wanted to tear this Autobot to pieces. Combat: Snapdragon misses Broadside with his Give me your FACE! (Kick) attack! -1 Broadside yanks backwards in time to save what's left of his face, bringing an elbow around as he twists his upper body away from the snarling, leaping murder machine. Defensive wounds scar his palms, but they're not so necessary to winning this medal for the Autobots as is his remaining eye. Combat: Broadside sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Broadside strikes Snapdragon with his Hard Defense attack! -4 Combat: Snapdragon falls to the ground, unconscious. Snapdragon is crushed by Broadside, finally putting an end to the incredibly long lasting battle that had raged on for much of the day. The destruction was total; Snapdragon was quite literally now in pieces on the island ground, his armor sundered totally and his only remaining systems sparking wickedly. The elbow that catches him to the faceplate is more than enough to finish the Dragon, sending him crashing to the ground with an earth shaking thunder. A beast of legend had fallen this day. "My goodnesses!" Mr. Big Top blubbers on after he takes a toke from his cigar. "One shalls stand and one shalls fall! Da Contendah Broadside moves on ta round two of th' gladitorial tournament while Snapdragon becomes a possib'l pick for th' loser's bracket! Space history will remembah dis day as th' day of snickah-snack!" Broadside rests a moment with his hands on his knees, gears grinding. He cranks back into action slowly, painfully, but his pride won't let him fall down until he's crowned. He puts one foot on the opposing titan and raises a fist into the air, turning to face the boats encircling the island beyond the safety bouys. "Wreck... and rule!" Mr. Big Top takes a final puff of his cigar. "Y'got moxie, kid. Ya got moxie." Tapping one of the controls on his hoversled, the massive alien turns to head back to the mainland of Gottlieb. Broadside sits down hard in the sand, picking up a shiny silver coconut off of the beach. He cracks it against a rock, retracts his faceplate from over his mouth, and drinks the sweet pink fuel. "Ahhhh. Victory."